


Rays on the Waves

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is nervous. Harry calms him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rays on the Waves

It's ridiculous, really. They've done this so many times before. It's not like it's their first performance, not by a long shot. It's not even their first stadium tour, it's their second one, actually. Australia is always great. Australia might be Niall's favourite place to be, after Ireland. 

But then that's not really what nerves are about, is it. Nerves aren't meant to make sense. If they did they wouldn't be... well. 

Whatever it may be - nonsensical or unnecessary or an overreaction or perfectly understandable and normal - it doesn't change the fact that the one thing it definitely is, is happening. It's happening. It's forty minutes to show time, he's watching Harry do a silly dance with Lux, all hunched over and probably messing up his back again now that he's slept on lovely mattresses for months and forgotten how shit it gets, and instead of joining them and hyping himself up, he's concentrating on his breathing and feeling a bit faint, if he's being honest. 

He heaves a shaky sigh and lays down on the floor, enjoying the cold linoleum on his bare arms and where his vest's slid up a bit at the waist and tries to make the world stop that slow swaying-from-side-to-side business. 

This is _ridiculous_.

"Let's go find your mum, Lux, huh? Shall we?" he hears Harry ask. 

"Okay," she agrees easily and then he hears the pitter-patter of tiny feet run over to him. He grins up at her when she comes to stand next to his head and watches him curiously. 

"What are you doing?" she asks. 

"Very serious stage preparation," he says. She purses her mouth like she's considering it and then grins again. 

"Okay," she repeats and then leans down, grabbing both his cheeks and giving him a sticky kiss on the lips. 

Niall catches Harry's smile out of the corner of his eyes and then Harry picks Lux up and carries her out of the room. Niall closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries not to cry at the sudden crushing intensity of emotion in his chest. He balls his fist and bites his lip, tries not to do it too hard, cause he can't go hurting his lip now when he's going to be singing for two hours soon but also kind of wants to see if he can bite a genuine hole into it if he tries hard enough. 

Then suddenly the door's opening again and before Niall knows it Harry lies down on the floor next to him. Niall blinks his eyes open and turns his head to stare at him. Harry licks his lips like he's thinking about saying something, but then only jerks his head in invitation. 

Niall takes it. 

Rolls over, buries his face in the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder, curls an arm around his chest and slots his legs against his. Harry's warm and solid and smells a little bit like sweat and - even now - like Tom Ford, because Harry likes making things _an occasion_ even if absolutely no one will be able to tell from up on stage and afterwards they'll all smell like a footie club's changing room. 

Harry in turn wraps his arm around Niall's shoulders and buries his face in Niall's hair, pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of his head. 

"Thanks," Niall says, feeling the tension seep from his limbs and his heart slow down to match the one he can feel beating in Harry's chest. 

"Anytime." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my [fic advent](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/post/103812276977/multi-fandom-fic-advent) this year! If you want in on the fun, go [send me prompts](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
